Truth or Dare and other Clichés
by Original-Z
Summary: This is a fill for the Glee Kink Meme so PWP abounds.  Santana's dare leads to Pezberry sexy-times.


Title: Truth or Dare [and other Clichés]  
Author: Hippo_Crat  
Rating: Hard R/Mature  
Length: 2,184 words  
Pairing: Rachel/Santana, implied Rachel/Brittany  
**Summary: **This was written as a response to a prompt from the glee_kink_meme:

"During an obligatory game of Truth or Dare Santana dares Rachel to shave her crotch. Rachel is quiet for a bit before she admits that there's nothing to shave (she waxes). Santana demands proof- cue kinky bathroom sex while the rest of glee waits for them to come back."

Santana smiled at Rachel, all teeth and malevolence. "Stubbles, this one's for you. I dare you to shave that hairy beaver of yours." Gasps and snickers from the group pervaded the atmosphere. A low "oh, snap" was heard from Mercedes.

Rachel stared at the Hispanic cheerleader shock written all over her face. Gathering her wits about her she opened her mouth to speak only to be cut off by Santana. "It's okay if you don't want to do it, Sasquatch. If I was as hairy as you I'd think twice too. All you have to do is drink."

For a long moment the only thing the tiny diva wanted to do was slap the nasty smirk off the other girl's face. Rachel had answered almost every question and completed almost every dare in an endeavor to avoid having to drink from the nasty whiskey bottle that was being passed around.

Finally she smiled. "I was merely trying to determine the best way of informing you that your sophomoric dare cannot be completed as I wax and am freshly waxed."

Utter silence met Rachel's words. Kurt's iPod which had long been just background noise started a new track, 'Diva by Beyonce. Finally Puck couldn't take the silence anymore. "Pics or it didn't happen!" He said with a lecherous grin, eyes locked on Rachel's short skirt.

Santana jumped on the bone Puck had unwittingly thrown her. "He's right; if you can't prove it then you **have** to drink."

"Oh hell no ladies. I have a strict no-naked-women-in-my-bedroom policy. The sight of Rachel Berry's naughty bits will scar me for life!" Kurt loudly exclaimed from the couch where he was precariously perched on the arm. Mercedes giggled and backed her boy up whole-heartedly.

"I am not revealing myself to the entire glee club in order to win a mere bet." Rachel declared hotly. The rosy flush on her cheeks a mixture of three shots of alcohol and a heavy dose of embarrassment.

"Don't flatter yourself RuPaul, nobody here wants to see you naked. The thought alone might send me running to the bathroom to puke." Quinn said spitefully while exchanging glances with Artie and Tina.

"I'm willing to take one for the team." Puck was still leering at Rachel's crotch, apparently trying to undress her through sheer force of will.

"Like I would allow you anywhere near my nude form in anything less than a full body condom." Rachel snapped. Alcohol either made her mean or simply loosened a tongue that really didn't need the help, whichever the case it was amusing and this was why the glee club was trying so damn hard to get her drunk.

"Kinky shit, Berry. I could get into that."

When Rachel drew in a large breath to start what was undoubtedly going to be a huge rant Santana cut her off by standing. She held out a hand for Rachel to do the same. The sitting singer only blinked up at Santana owlishly.

"Get up, Berry. We're going to find out just how honest you're being." Santana didn't bother waiting for Rachel to come to a decision; she grabbed the tiny girl and hoisted her to her feet.

As she frog marched the other girl into the bathroom Santana hissed in Rachel's ear, "If you aren't completely hairless down there I will make you shave and march you back out there for everyone to see."

Rachel swallowed hard; she had nothing to worry about but Santana Lopez was still _very scary_. She allowed herself to be pushed through the doorway and turned around to make sure Santana locked the door.

"So how shall we proceed with—"

"Fucking hell, Berry!" Santana was tired of the other girls constant babbling. "Take off your goddamn skirt and panties before I turn around or I'll do it for you."

Spurred into action Rachel unfastened her skirt and dropped both the skirt and her underwear in less than three seconds. She stood still for another second waiting for Santana to turn around before the sight of her clothing crumpled on the ground became too much to bear.

When Santana turned around the scene before drew out and involuntary gasp. Rachel was bent at the waist picking up the abandoned scraps of fabric from the floor and presented a very appealing spectacle. There was a hot sensation growing deep in her gut that she couldn't attribute to the alcohol.

Rachel straightened out and folded her clothes silently, when she finished she turned to address Santana. "Is—" Once again the tanned cheerio cut her off.

"Not one word out of you. Not. One. Word." Santana had yet to take her eyes off Rachel's lower half. Her mind was racing. She had never seen a grown woman, for under the appliqué sweater vests and hideous argyle Rachel Berry was indeed hiding the body of a grown woman, hairless. "Get on the counter so I can make sure you didn't miss any parts."

Rachel looked for a moment like she was going to try and speak again. Santana glared at her fiercely to silence any such notions. She wasn't sure what was happening but she knew if Rachel started speaking and got their **brains** involved whatever was about to happen wouldn't.

Rachel sat primly on the cold counter and crossed her legs reflexively.

That wouldn't do _at all_. Santana growled through clenched teeth. "Spread 'em." Reluctantly the long, smooth, tanned legs spread and Santana had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from doing…_something_. The bright lights of the bathroom caught the faintest glimmer of wetness from between Rachel's inner lips.

"Take off your shirt." Santana's lips and tongue moved traitorously, without her mind's consent. There was all this smooth skin and the Puerto Rican wanted to make sure the top half was as unexpectedly wonderful as the bottom half.

Rachel's brown eyes widened in alarm and her brow furrowed. Again she made as if to speak and again Santana glared her into submission. "I have to make sure whoever did your waxing got rid of your treasure trail too, Stubbles."

The half-naked brunette glared and roughly pulled her sweater over her head. The chestnut locks were deliciously tussled from this mistreatment. Rachel quickly, with unerring, unwavering fingers undid the buttons on her white oxford shirt. The shirt quickly found itself cast away alongside the cast-off sweater.

With an angry glint in her eye and a stubbornly clenched jaw Rachel glared at Santana. The glare went completely unnoticed as Santana's eyes were locked on Rachel's body.

The slight glistening she had noticed earlier was still there, only…perhaps…_wetter_?

"Look at you; you're such a fucking slut. Here you are naked in a bathroom and you are," Santana came closer into Rachel's personal space and lay a hot hand on her inner thigh. Rachel gasped at both the act and the heat the seared her body at Santana's touch. The taller girl made eye contact for the first time as she continued speaking. "so. fucking. _**wet**_." Deliberately she dragged her index finger over Rachel's slit, dipping lower to gather the wetness she knew was pooling there.

Rachel moaned at the tease and Santana felt herself clench unexpectedly at the sound.

"You _like_ this don't you. Huh? Isn't that right? You like teasing everyone with your short skirts every goddamned day. Does it make you wet? By the end of school do you need to _give yourself_ _**a hand**_?" The girls groaned in unison when the cheerleader roughly cupped the mostly-naked girl's smooth mound. Santana moved her hands to Rachel's hips and pulled the girl forward to get a better angle.

The smooth skin _was_ as soft as it looked, but Santana wouldn't give in to the temptation to just run her hands over it. There were more important things to do. Rachel was breathing faster than normal and taking deeper breathes but nothing that really showed Santana's words were having an impact.

This was infuriating to the cheerleader who could acutely feel every reaction her own body was having. Santana grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled the diva toward her for a searing, savage kiss.

It was too much. Too much tongue, too much teeth, too much pressure and not nearly enough. Rachel whimpered into the other girl's mouth. Santana grinned victoriously but did not break their connection, instead she gave her hands free reign to roam where they desired. One hand found purchase on the fantastically, tight ass while the other moved from Rachel's hair to her breasts kneading them roughly.

God how she wished she had more hands. One to keep tangled in the silky hair, two for the breasts, one for her ass and another to explore the hot, hairless pussy.

Breathless and light-headed, she broke the kiss and trailed scorching kisses down Rachel's neck.

Lick, suck, bite and then repeat.

Lick.

_Suck_.

**Bite**.

When Santana reached the hollow where the neck met shoulder and reached the bite portion of her pattern Rachel quivered and let out a breathless gasp. Emboldened by Rachel's responsiveness Santana bit her again, harder this time—it would probably leave a mark and the cheerio found she **really** liked that idea.

"Please." Rachel managed to gasp out. When Santana had first touched her, when she had teased the opening between her inner lips, Rachel expected a quick fuck. She wasn't prepared to be teased and she certainly wasn't in the mood for it.

On one level Santana marveled at the fact that Rachel had been able to stay silent for any length of time at all, but mostly she was aware that the brunette's breathy pleas were the most erotic things she had ever heard. "Please what?" She asked with a smirk.

"D-don't tease me." Rachel panted. The hot lips had moved down to the tops of her breasts and were making it very difficult to have a coherent thought as she arched into the touch.

"Haven't you heard, Rachel? It's _all_ about the teasing." When skin met skin instead of clothing Santana looked down and blinked in confusion when she realized she had Rachel's bra crumpled up in her hand; she didn't even remember taking it off of the trembling singer. With a mental shrug she threw the scrap of material over her shoulder. Who was she to question such fortuitous events?

Santana flicked her tongue across a hardened, dusky nipple before biting it playfully.

Rachel hissed at the sensation. Her breasts were incredibly sensitive and had always been so. "Oh, fuck" she moaned letting her head fall back. Unbidden, a hand grasped the back of Santana's head, encouraging the taller girl's attention to her formerly bra-clad chest. "Fuck me, Santana." Rachel entreated desperately.

Santana shifted her attention to the other breast; however this time when she bit the nipple she roughly entered Rachel with two fingers. Okay well, that throat whimper? That throaty whimper Rachel made was the _new_ hottest thing she'd ever heard.

Rachel clenched around Santana's fingers and suddenly it was the Hispanic girl's turn to moan. The singer was so tight, so wet, and so fucking hot that Santana was thankful she wasn't a guy—she would have blown her load immediately.

The cheerleader set a punishing pace that Rachel eagerly met with increasingly slutty, high pitched moans. Santana had clamped her left hand on Rachel's hip in a bruising grip while her right pumped in and out the girl without faltering.

"Oh, God. Oh _fuck_. Harder, fuck me h-harder." Rachel pulled Santana's full lips up toward her own to try and muffle the sounds she was making with a kiss. Each muffled moan and whimper further incensed the cheerleader who increased the pace to something past demanding, the muscles in Santana's forearm and shoulder were tense and both girls were shaking and covered in sweat from the effort. Santana broke the kiss and returned her attention the spot she had found earlier on Rachel's neck, this time when she bit down Santana dragged a heavy thumb over the other girl's clit.

Rachel came undone with a low keening whine.

The slender girl bucked her hips erratically against Santana's pumping hand, her head collided with the mirror behind her but the petite brunette didn't seem to notice. Distantly Santana was aware of the fact that she would have marks on her back from the way Rachel was clutching her but she couldn't bring herself to care.

The duo rested together for a moment, Santana panting and Rachel enjoying the rush of happy hormones the orgasm produced. The peace was short-lived as a tentative knock reverberated through the bathroom like a gunshot.

"Are you guys finished? Everybody is really drunk and tired of waiting." Brittany said from the other side of the door.

Rachel slipped off the counter and slid past Santana, silently picking up her clothes.

"We'll be out in a minute, B." Santana called through the closed door. There was a long pause during which both the cheerio and the singer thought Brittany had left.

"Can I have sex with Rachel next?"


End file.
